Rayquaza (Fusion)
Summary A fusion between Rayquaza Kyorge And Groudon This pokemon is a force to be dealt with. Powers and Stats Tier:'Highly '''6-A '''Most Likely '''7-A '''Extremely High '''8-A '''Likely '''Unknown ' '''Name:Rayquaza (Fusion) Origin:Pokemon Gender:Male Age:Unknown Classification:Fusion Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weather Manipulation (Negates any weather condition in its presence), Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Immunity to Earth Manipulation attacks, Resistance to Water, Grass, Fire, Bug, and Fighting attacks, Statistics Amplification, independent Mega Evolution (It does not need a Mega Stone at all, only needing to know Dragon Ascent), Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement. | Same as base, but with additional abilities to create high-power wind in its presence, to dampen its weakness to Ice-based attacks and to remove its weakness to Rock-based attacks, resistance to electricity-based attacks Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation in its presence (Rain and storm), Self-Healing (Via Aqua Ring and Rest), Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Steel, Fire, Water, and Ice Type moves. | Same as base but to a greater degree, Flight and with the additional ability to completely negate Fire Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation in its presence (Intense heat and sunlight), Statistics Amplification, Immunity to Electric Type moves, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Poison, Acid, and Rock based attacks. | Same as base but to a greater degree, and with additional ability to completely negate Water-based attacks and an immunity to burns. No longer resistant to Rock but now resists Steel, Bug, Fire, and Fairy Type moves. Attack Potency:Multi-Continent level (Can Destroy A Entire Mountain Or A Entire City) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Can fly) '''Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Multi-Continent Class '(Fought against a lot of strong pokemon and won) '''Durability:Multi-Continent level '(Took beatings from Mewtwo And Darkrai And Still Was Standing) 'Stamina:'Quite high (Was able to fight against Darkrai And Mewtwo And Won) 'Range:'Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with certain moves of various types. 'Standard Equipment:'Red Orb (Allows it to immediately undergo Primal Reversion), Blue Orb (Allows it to immediately undergo Primal Reversion) 'Intelligence:'High (Was able to Overcome Mewtwo And Darkrai in a fight) 'Weaknesses:'Nothing Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Drizzle: Summons rain when it starts to battle. The rain strengthens Water Type attacks while also weakening Fire Type attacks during battle; it can also make the moves Hurricane and Thunder more accurate towards the opponent. * Primordial Sea: Primal only. Affects weather in the same way as Drizzle only the rain is now so intense that it completely nullifies any Fire Type moves. * Water Spout: '''Kyogre launches pillars of highly pressurized water at the opponent. * '''Origin Pulse: '''Kyogre's signature move. Kyogre jumps into the air and multiple blue orbs appear all around it. It then fires a beam of blue energy from each orb at the opponent. This attack can hit multiple opponents at once. * '''Hydro Pump: Kyogre fires a powerful highly pressurized stream of water from its mouth at the opponent. * Hyper Beam: Kyogre fires a destructive beam of energy from its mouth at the opponent. Unlike most Pokémon Kyogre lacks the need to recharge afterwards. * Sheer Cold: Kyogre generates a blue field of freezing energy that then expands outwards freezing anything in its path. Ice Types are immune. * Ice Beam: Kyogre fires an icy blue beam of energy from its mouth at the opponent. This can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. * Calm Mind: Kyogre calms its mind boosting its special attack and special defense. * Aqua Ring: Kyogre forms rings of water around itself that slowly heals it over time. * Ancient Power: Kyogre manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of Kyogre's stats. * Rest: Kyogre falls asleep and heals itself back up to peak condition. This leaves Kyogre asleep for bit however. * Double-Edge: Kyogre rams into the opponent harshly. This causes recoil damage to Kyogre however. * Body Slam: Kyogre body slams the opponent, possibly paralyzing them. * Aqua Tail: Kyogre envelopes its tail in a torrent of water and swings it at the opponent. * Water Pulse: Kyogre fires off a sphere of water that may confuse the opponent. * Muddy Water: Kyogre sends a wave of murky and muddy water at the opponent, possibly lowering their accuracy. This attack can hit multiple opponents at once. * Scary Face: Kyogre makes a scary face at the opponent, lowering their speed. * Air Lock: Eliminates the effects of weather. * Delta Stream: Mega only. Affects weather and eliminates all of the Flying Type's weaknesses. * Nomad: One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest. It raises Rayquaza's attack in proportion to the distance moved. * Dragon Ascent: Rayquaza flies high into the air. Its body then becomes outlined in a green aura, and it dives into the opponent with great speed. * Ice Beam: Rayquaza fires an icy blue beam of energy that can freeze the opponent. It can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. * Hyper Beam: Rayquaza fires a black and purple beam of energy from its mouth. Unlike most Pokémon Rayquaza lacks the need to recharge afterwards. * Dragon Pulse: Rayquaza fires a multicolored beam of dragon-shaped energy at the opponent. * Draco Meteor: Rayquaza fires an orange sphere of energy into the sky. The orb then explodes into meteors of energy that come crashing down onto the opponent. Oddly Rayquaza does not appear to suffer the usual special attack drop the move normally causes. * Twister: Rayquaza surrounds the opponent in a twister that can cause them to flinch. * Scary Face: Rayquaza makes a scary face at the opponent to lower their speed. * Ancient Power: Rayquaza manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of Rayquaza's stats. * Crunch: Rayquaza coats its fangs in a dark energy and then crunches its opponent with them. It may also lower their defense. * Air Slash: Rayquaza fires off blades of compressed air that have a chance of causing the opponent to flinch. * Rest: Rayquaza falls asleep and heals itself back up to peak condition. This leaves Rayquaza asleep for a bit, however. * Extreme Speed: Rayquaza charges at the opponent with speed that is normally almost impossible to properly react to. * Dragon Dance: Rayquaza performs a mystic and powerful dance to boost its attack and speed. * Fly: Rayquaza flies high into the air before diving into the opponent from above. * Hyper Voice: Rayquaza lets off an extremely loud roar to damage the opponent. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. * Outrage: Rayquaza rampages and attacks for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will be directed at a random one. This leaves Rayquaza confused afterwards. * Drought: Summons harsh sunlight when it starts to battle. The harsh sunlight can strengthen any Fire Type attacks while also weakening any Water Type attacks in the battle; it can also allow the move Solar Beam to be used instantly. * Desolate Land: For Primal Groudon only. Affects weather in the same way as Drought. However the heat is now so intense that it completely nullifies Water Type moves. * Hot Blooded: One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest. It allows Groudon to passively restore health while standing on lava/magma, soil, or sand. * Eruption: Groudon launches multiple fiery rocks up into the air from its mouth that rain down on the opponent. * Precipice Blades: '''Groudon's signature move. Groudon manipulates the earth, causing multiple spears of earth to stab the opponent that explode upon contact. * '''Thunder: Groudon fires off a massive bolt of electricity from its body that can cause paralysis. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. * Hyper Beam: Groudon charges a black and purple orb of energy in its mouth which it then fires off as a beam. Unlike most Pokémon Groudon does not appear to need to recharge afterwards. * Solar Beam: Groudon charges up and fires a green beam of solar energy from its mouth. Even under cloudy conditions Groudon can still charge up the attack rather quickly. * Flamethrower: Groudon fires off a destructive jet of flames from its mouth that can cause burns. * Fissure: Groudon opens up a fissure beneath the opponent causing them to fall in. * Mud Shot: Groudon fires off a stream of mud from its mouth that also reduces the opponent's speed. * Rock Tomb: Groudon throws a series of rocks at the opponent which also reduces their speed. * Bulk Up: Groudon tenses its muscles to bulk up its body raising its attack and defense. * Rest: Groudon falls asleep and heals back up to peak condition. This leaves it asleep for a bit however. * Ancient Power: Groudon manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may raise all of Groudon's stats. * Scary Face: Groudon makes a scary face at the opponent to lower their speed. * Earth Power: Groudon causes the ground beneath the opponent to erupt with power. This may lower their special defense. * Lava Plume: Groudon torches everything around it to strike all of its opponents. It also hits its allies and has a high chance of causing a burn. * Earthquake: Groudon sets off an earthquake to strike all of its opponents. This also hits its allies. * Fire Blast: Groudon fires off a star-shaped blast of fire that has a chance of causing a burn. * Hammer Arm: Groudon hammers down one of its arms. This also lowers Groudon's speed. * Slash: Groudon slashes at the opponent with its claws. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. Others Notable Victories: Mewtwo (Was able to overcome his powers and attacks) Darkrai (Was able to Defeat him in a fight) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Game Characters Category:Fusions Category:Characters Category:Monsters